


An Unexpected Affair

by KestrelShrike



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Desk Sex, F/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestrelShrike/pseuds/KestrelShrike
Summary: Though Sara Ryder found Resistance Leader Evfra wildly attractive, she never expected that she would get to act on it.Here there be smut.





	An Unexpected Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScientistSalarian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScientistSalarian/gifts).



It was disconcerting to be called to Resistance HQ, a tersely worded email saying that Evfra requested Pathfinder Sara Ryder’s presence, preferably during the evening hours. It was doubly so to see how everyone cleared out of her way, the distaste so many angara had for her during early days now turned to deference. Right. Okay. This was a little bit weird, but she wasn’t about to complain after she’d gone through the trouble of rescuing the Moshae. 

Though Aya’s sun had long since gone down, there were still people in Evfra’s office, bustling back and forth, shouting things into comms, passing papers back and forth or simply heaping them on his desk. When Sara entered, however, Evfra managed to silence everyone with a single fist and a spectacularly impressive glare, gesturing his head towards the door. He didn’t need to do it twice and he didn’t need to say a single word. Everyone scurried out as quickly as possible, some leaving unfinished work lying strewn about, others taking with them them. All of them looked slightly nervous, adding a tension to the air that matched Evfra’s deep scowl well. 

Time to brave one of Evfra’s moods. “You called?” Sara tried to keep her voice nonchalant, leaning in the doorway with her arms folded. Calm, cool, and above all, do NOT mention that he looks handsome today, even if it’s true. It was one attraction she would have to keep close to her chest, or she could jeopardize the fragile, new trust she had managed to broker between their species. 

Rather than answering her straight away, Evfra paced, keeping his steps within a six foot line, turning back and forth, movements leonine. After an agonizing minute of constant movement he stopped and stared at her, sizing her up and then shaking his head. “I cannot stop thinking about you. There is no sleep. No rest.” He spat the accusations as if it were Sara’s fault. “I see you in my dreams. The leader of the Resistance, dreaming of an alien woman.” His laugh, when it came, was bitter and short. 

Taken aback, all Sara could manage was, “Oh. Uhm, wow.” It was a lot to take in suddenly. Evfra, thinking about her? Angarans were supposed to be open with their emotions, but the confession had clearly only come from him with extreme reluctance, and she felt like she should say something in return. Something suave. Something flirtatious. Something he couldn’t resist. “I had a pretty racy dream about you the other night.” Something that wasn’t what just emerged from her mouth. 

If it was any consolation, Evfra looked as surprised by her words as she had been. It was apparently enough to make the ghost of a smile flit across his face, just enough of one to make her weak in the knees, so to speak, and make her glad she was leaning against the wall. She hadn’t seen him smile before this, had she? No, not ever. It was too bad it was so brief; if he had continued to smile, she might have just thrown herself on him then and there. 

Arms crossed, Evfra leaned against his desk. “I would relish spending further time with you, preferably now. It may help clear my mind and allow me to work unimpeded.” 

Cutting through the bullshit, Sara got to the heart of the matter. “You want to have sex?” Hopefully she wasn’t wildly misinterpreting what he was saying.

“Yes.” A simple answer and another flicker of a smile, but this time one corner of Evfra’s mouth remained turned slightly upward, distorted by his facial scars. It was still a good look for him, this eagerness she hadn’t seen in him before, especially in regards to anyone from the Milky Way and when he approached, crossing the room in long, easy strides her stomach turned over on itself, not unpleasantly. 

They stood close to each other, just a hand’s breadth away, eying each other. There was still distrust there- that wouldn’t be settled in one evening, not entirely- but there was lust as well. Who would make the first move? Should she, or? 

Evfra answered the question for the both of them, lips meeting hers in a hard, insistent kiss that was as unyielding as any other aspect of himself. And yet Sara couldn’t help but like it. Love it, actually, pushing back on her own, giving everything that she had and then some. The surprise, the subtle widening of Evfra’s eyes, made it all worth it. 

Idle hands were no good, and just kissing was not what Evfra had proposed doing. Though what she did might have been daring, even sacrilegious, (who knew, with angara, though she didn’t think Evfra was particularly spiritual) nothing ventured, nothing gained. If she didn’t try, she would regret it. In the quiet darkness, she would take every opportunity she had. Who knew if it would come again? Her interest in Evfra was undeniable, but what he thought about her wasn’t exactly clear. Sex it was.

Sara’s hands undid Evfra’s rofjinn. If it bothered him, he gave no indication, instead reaching his own hands inside of her shirt, reaching upwards to pull it off with admirable smoothness, only slightly catching her hair and her elbows in the process. The bra, however, was an entirely different deal, leaving the Resistance leader flummoxed. “What is it?” he finally snapped, hands falling back to his sides. “How do you remove it?” He looked so utterly put-out that Sara couldn’t help but laugh, a bray of noise that was far from ladylike but just contagious enough that she thought, at least for a moment, that he was doing to do the same. 

“A bra. It unhooks at the back.” Obligingly, she turned and undid the hooks, not needing to look. She could almost feel Evfra’s gaze, impatience for her to turn around, so she drew out the moment, pulling each strap down her shoulder painstakingly slowly. Finally, with a wink, she turned back around.

Her efforts were appreciated, if Evfra’s reaction was anything to judge by. Apparently restraint was a thing of the past; with a lunge, he swooped Sara up, arms hooking underneath her legs so that she gave a surprised shriek that turned into laughter. The trip was all too short, ending with her being deposited on the edge of his desk, feet just barely touching the floor. 

There would be no intimate undressing of Evfra’s many layers, and Sara couldn’t say she was honestly too upset. She wasn’t even sure how angara clothing held together- buttons?- and watching him made her only feel more confused than anything else. It would have been a humiliating start to the evening. Instead, she got to simply watch, eager to see what exactly was under the armor, what angaran anatomy might be. Not the exalted she had seen before- this was something else, special and intimate, no kett hanging over their heads. 

Oh, right. She should probably reciprocate rather than just watching. Hopping off the desk, eyes still firmly on Evfra, she slipped out of her pants and underwear, trying to feel sexy during the process and getting caught on her own shoes. Right, shoes. Those had to come off first. 

Fully nude, they stood before one another and admired before Evfra stepped forward to kiss her, tongue flicking into her mouth. Though he was unfamiliar with human breasts, he cupped them and flicked her nipples with admirable skill. Where before he had been almost uncannily smooth, Sara could feel Evfra emerging and growing hard and insistent against her leg. 

Bending his head down, Evfra broke from Sara’s mouth to put his mouth downward, tongue lightly touching her nipples, just going around the outside with enough of a presence to make her shiver and press against him. Rather than continuing, however, his path took him ever downward, the pitstop pleasant for both of them but far too short for Sara’s taste. The direction Evfra was going, however, was enough to intrigue her, and when his same questing mouth caressed her lower anatomy she again pressed against him, finding that angaran cranial anatomy provided ample opportunity to grasp. 

Surely someone must have heard Sara beyond the door of Evfra’s office, but they were still undisturbed. Should she try and be quiet? Too late now- with every press of his tongue, she came closer to an edge she knew she couldn’t fall back from until… He pulled away, leaving her unsatisfied, the groan she gave one of frustration. 

“Can I?” He made a gesture to indicate that he wanted to turn Sara around and she nodded. Anything to continue the action. 

Though he was not without force, the way Evfra bent the top half of her body over his desk was still careful; he didn’t push hard enough to bruise her. He had an idea and he was taking charge of it, and for once Sara was content to let someone else take the reins. Maybe it was nice not to be the Pathfinder every now and then. 

He spread her legs slightly and then Evfra was inside of her. She hadn’t had a good look at what he was like, really, as much as she wanted to, but she could feel every inch of him, slightly ribbed, enough that every stroke seemed to catch her in just the right way. His labored breathing was accompanied by groans, and though he started out slow, every careful movement pressing her further against the desk, he soon quickened his pace, perhaps spurred on by her eager gasps or her calls for him to do more and to not stop. 

That edge she had been close to was coming back. Sara was no longer aware of anything but Evfra- the desk that bit into her middle was no longer there. There was only Evfra and movement within her, a building sense of tension and hands around her waist, one flicking up to grasp her breast, squeezing it, faster, faster, faster still, until… 

Release, a shudder that came from her and then from Evfra a few seconds later, following close behind. His hands still held onto her waist, but he disengaged from behind her, turning her back around more gently and then kissing her forehead with unexpected tenderness before releasing her and already going to put his clothing back on. “This was enjoyable,” he said, leaving Sara to tug on her own clothing slowly, though not before she used a discarded pile of scraps to wash herself off. 

“I would like to do this again,” he added, very carefully not looking at her. 

“Maybe in a bed this time?” It hadn’t been bad by any stretch of the imagination, but bent over a desk meant that any post-coital cuddling was virtually impossible, and Sara couldn’t resist the jab. 

It almost looked like Evfra smiled again. “Maybe that will rid you from my head, Pathfinder. I can schedule something a week from now.” 

“Sounds like a date.” Or something like it.


End file.
